Harlequin Agent
Harlequin Agent Hit Dice: 'd8 Prerequisites *'Alignment: 'Any lawful. *'Deity: Must worship the Masked Fool *'Feats:' Dodge, Mobility, Weapon Focus (quarterstaff) *'Skills: '''Acrobatics 5 ranks *'Special: 'Must be initiated into the ranks by a Masked Mediator. *'Special: 'Must craft or commission a unique mask, based one of the Harlequin Truths, which is enchanted during the initiation ritual. Class Skills The Harlequin Agent's class skills are Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Knowledge (Religion), Knowledge (World), Perception, Perform, Profession, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Swim. *'Skill Ranks per Level: '4 + Int modifier. Class Features All the following are features of the Harlequin Agent prestige class. *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency: 'Harlequin Agents are proficient with the club, crossbow (hand, light, or heavy), dagger (any type), dart, mace, morningstar, quarterstaff, rapier, sap, shortbow (normal and composite), and short sword. Harlequin Agents are proficient with light armor but not with shields. In order to become a Harlequin Agent, a prospective member of this prestige class must craft or commision a unique mask, whose form and expression embody one of the four truths the Fool represents. Each truth has a specific skill tied to it, referred to hereafter as the Harlequin Agent's truth skill. All Harlequin Agents add half their Harlequin Agent class level (minimum 1) to all checks made with their truth skill, and can use their truth skill in place of Bluff and Intimidate when making feint and demoralize checks. *'Honor: 'Masks that embody the truth of honor posses an impartial, yet regal expression, ornate in decoration but not overly ostentatious. The truth skill of honor is Diplomacy. *'Joy: 'Masks that embody the truth of joy are always grinning, and are usually decorated with bright colors and vivid designs. The truth skill of joy is Perform (Comedy). *'Secrets: 'Masks that embody secrets bear a knowing grin, and often have elongated, beak-like noses. The truth skill of secrets is Bluff. *'Sorrow: '''Masks that embody sorrow are caught in a grieving wail, lamenting the suffering in the world. These masks are painted in mute colors, with very simple geometric patterns. The truth skill of sorrow is Intimidate. The Harlequin Agent's mask is not necessarily magical, although nothing stops them from enchanting their mask. A Harlequin agent whose mask is destroyed or lost loses the bonus to their truth skill until the mask is replaced or repaired. As a standard action, a Harlequin Agent can touch a creature (this is a melee touch attack if the target is unwilling) to gain knowledge of any outstanding contracts the subject has agreed to. Only formal contracts, such as trade agreements, mercenary employment or a religious oaths are revealed to the Harlequin Agent. A Harlequin Agent can innately perceive the presence of an Oathbreaker's Brand on anyone they see. The Oathbreaker's Brand is a normally invisible magical symbol placed upon the forehead of anyone who breaks the terms of a Fool's Bargain. Anyone who can see the Oathbreaker's Brand is deeply disgusted with the bearer of the brand. The viewer's attitude towards the brand's bearer is lowered by two steps (this happens only once to any subject, even if the brand is revealed multiple times to the same person), and it cannot be raised as long as they can see the brand. Starting at 2nd level, a Harlequin Agent becomes especially adept with the signature weapon of the Masked Fool, the Fool's Staff. A Harlequin Agent may always treat both ends of a Fool's Staff as a quarterstaff, regardless of what form it is in. In addition, the Harlequin Agent counts their class level minus 1 as fighter levels for the purposes of qualifying for feats, provided the fighter takes those feats for quarterstaves. If they have levels in fighter, these levels stack. At 2nd level, a Harlequin Agent becomes adept at using unpredictable, seeminly erratic techniques in combat to confound their enemies. When wearing light or no armor and wielding a quarterstaff, the Harlequin Agent adds 1 point of Charisma bonus (if any) per Harlequin Agent class level to their Dexterity bonus to modify AC while wielding a melee weapon. If a Harlequin Agent is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied their Dexteirty bonus, they also lose this bonus. At 3rd level, a Harlequin Agent gains the ability to deliver brutally precise attacks with their favored weapon. This ability functions like and stacks with the sneak attack ability, except the additional damage can only be dealt with a quarterstaff. At 3rd level, the Harlequin Agent gains Tripping Staff as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. Additionally, trip attempts the Harlequin Agent makes with a quarterstaff gain a +2 bonus to their CMB check and do not provoke attacks of opportunity. At 4th level, a Harlequin Agent gains the ability to blink between points of existence as if by a dimension door spell. A harlequin agent can blink up to a total of 40 feet each day in this way; this may be a single blink of 40 feet or four blinks of 10 feet each. Every two levels higher than 4th, the distance a Harlequin Agent can blink each day doubles (80 feet at 6th, 160 feet at 8th, and 320 feet at 10th). This amount can be split among many blink, but each one, no matter how small, counts as a 10-foot increment. At 5th level, the Harlequin Agent can use a Fool's Staff's transformation to surprise their opponent. While making a full attack action, the Harlequin Agent can toggle the form one side of their Fool's Staff as a free action up to one time. If the form is toggled from spearhead to quarterstaff, the Harlequin Agent can make an immediate trip attempt with the staff against an adjacent enemy. If the form is toggled from quarterstaff to spearhead, the Harlequin Agent can make an immediate faint attempt. If a trip or feint check made against an opponent using this ability fails, that opponent becomes immune to this ability for 24 hours. At 7th level, the Harlequin Agent gains Tripping Twirl as a bonus feat, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. In addition, if the Harlequin Agent successfully trips an enemy with a quarterstaff during a normal trip attempt (and not the Tripping Twirl action), that enemy provokes an attack of opportunity. At 8th level, a Harlequin Agent can leverage their Recondite Advance ability to throw their enemies off balance. Once per day, the Harlequin Agent can make a feint check at a +4 circumstance against an adjacent enemy as an immediate action, provided the Harlequin Agent has blinked this round. This ability does not allow the Harlequin Agent to take any other additional actions after blinking. At 9th level, a Harlequin Agent can attempt to punish someone for their habits of dishonesty and betrayal. Once per day as a standard action, the Harlequin Agent can make a melee touch attack against a creature who they know to frequently lie, cheat, or goes back on their word, causing the victim to vanish from any known plane of existence. A Will save (DC 20) negates this effect, but a creature who is maked by the Oathbreaker's Brand automatically fails this save. There is much speculation as to what happens to the victims of this ability. Some say they are sent to an extraplanar prison, or are transformed into servants of the Fool. Regardless, any attempts, magical or otherwise, to locate someone banished by this power inevitably fail, but a miracle or wish spell can return them to their home plane. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Combat Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Incomplete Pages